Flatmates
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Gingka has persuaded his father to buy an apartment for a little game he's planned on. He has invited his friends around to see if they can live together for a month, who will crack under the pressure? My first fic for this fandom.
1. The Invites

Well hey hey everybody! This is my first fic for the Metal Fight Beyblade fandom, I've quite a bit of work (Or should I say fics) in the original Beyblade fandom, so I've decided it's about time I started writing fics for this fandom too. Rates and reviews are very much welcome, would love to hear the feedback from this fandom. Well, here's to a new chapter in my ffn career.

Also, I hope you enjoy the story just as much as I am writing it.

* * *

"Hey guys, it finally arrived!" Gingka shouted excitedly as he approached Madoka, Masamune and Yuu outside the entrance of the B-Pit, waving around a key and a piece of paper in the air. "It's finally here, I'm so excited!"

"Uh, what exactly is it that has arrived Gingka? And what exactly about this mystery item is so exciting to you?" asked Masamune as he exchanged concerned glances with Madoka. "Well don't keep us waiting will you?"

"The key's and the paperwork for that apartment are finally here. After a few weeks of waiting, dad's finally signed the paperwork and I have the key. Come on guys, it's just round the corner." And with a waving gesture of his hand, Gingka headed towards the apartment, with the others following behind him.

"This is the place your excited about? Seems impressive" said Masamune approvingly as he walked about the apartment, observing everything he could see with those two eyes of his. "Though I do have one little nitpick about this joint, what's with the seven sleeping bags in the bedroom?"

"O-oh that? Uh... yeah I think I should come clean about why I got my dad to buy this place. It's for a totally awesome game I thought up with Toby a while ago, to make a long story short. There's gonna be eight people, me included, staying here for a month to see who can withstand the chaos that would surely follow" Gingka laughed, mischievously rubbing the palms of his hands together as if he had come up with the ultimate prank, before shooting a glance back at his friends, who just simply looked a bit scared about this idea. "And you guys have helped me out, now I don't have to send you guys invitations"

"Invitations!?" the three stared at each other in fear as they spoke the dreaded word at the exact same time, while making an awkward note of that in their heads.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna take part, so that's half of us, right? Just need to wait to hear back from Zeo, Dunamis, Toby and Tsubasa. Once they get on board, let the good times begin!" Gingka finished up triumphantly as he raised a fist to the ceiling in victory, leaving his friends scratching their heads in confusion at what had transpired.

But what about the other "Invited Guests"?

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Mist Mountain Temple_

"Dunamis, Dunamis" came a cry through the temple as Titi approached Dunamis with an envelope, which brought some interest to Dunamis' eyes.

"Whoa, slow down Titi, you might trip up. Say, may I enquire about that envelope you have? Letters around these parts are quite scarce" asked Dunamis, staring intently at the envelope as if he was staring at an exam paper.

"This came for you, big brother. Here" Titi smiled as he handed Dunamis the envelope. The reason Titi referred to Dunamis as "Big Brother" came about after they went back to the Mist Mountain Temple, were Dunamis grew fond of Titi and adopted him as his brother. They wouldn't do much out there in the temple, other than talk and beyblade. So a letter turning up at the temple was a big surprise to the both of them.

"Thank you, Titi" Dunamis flashed a quick smile as he gently opened the envelope, which was quite big and chunky for an envelope. He pulled out the piece of paper inside the envelope and began to read aloud. "Dear Dunamis, how are you? It's been a while since we last saw either you or Titi, hope you're both doing just fine!. I've sent this letter to invite you over to a new apartment I persuaded my father to buy. But there is a catch, you'll have to live there for thirty days, mainly to see how everyone else would last too. It's mainly just for fun, would be great to see you again. Your's rockingly, Gingka Hagane. P.S. If you do come along, there is an empty journal inside the envelope which I managed to squeeze in for you. Hope to see you!"

"A journal?" Titi questioned, quickly grabbing the envelope with Dunamis had placed to one side and shook the envelope until the journal dropped out. Whilst Titi began to enthusiastically flick through all the pages, Dunamis still stared at the letter until a smile crept across his face.

"Titi, let's go. We've got an invite which I won't refuse" Dunamis smiled as he looked at a suddenly unhappy Titi.

"I won't be able to come! Gingka only invited you" Titi responded.

"Heh, well there's no way I'm leaving my little brother out here to fend for himself. Come on, let's get to civilisation and get a plane to Gingka's!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Metal Bey City_

"Okay, it's official. Were lost" groaned Toby, who was looking at a map of the city while trying to navigate his way around. He glanced over at Zeo and began to speak again. "Are you sure that Gingka's new apartment is around here?"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure of it. Pass me the map" Zeo replied, sounding confidant that he was going the right way. He then took the map from Toby and smacked his head repeatedly. "Toby, you got the freaking map upside down!"

"Well, you handed it to me that wa-" Toby was cut off as his phone went off, signalling that he had a text. In a swift movement, Toby pulled the phone out of his pocket, flicked it up in the air and caught it right side up. "It's a text from Masamune"

"What does it say?" Zeo asked, flipping the map around the right way as he glanced at Toby with interest.

"It's a weird text, it says look up. I wonder what that means?" Toby and Zeo then glanced up and sure enough, Masamune and the gang were standing on a balcony with a huge bucket of water which they tipped over the edge of the balcony. Toby managed to get out of the way in time, while Zeo however was not so lucky.

"Are you bloody kidding me!" Zeo cursed, throwing the soggy map to the ground in frustration. "I give up for crying out loud!"

Just then, Tsubasa arrived, gym bag in one hand, and a rucksack in the other. He took one look at Zeo, then looked up at the now giggling pair of Masamune and Gingka and sighed disapprovingly.

"I can tell this is going to be a very long month"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, hope you tune into chapter two coming soon.

Until then, take care and keep smiling!


	2. Day One: Part One

Whazzap! This is captain insanity known as Spinster-Magic here with another chapter for flatmates. The first chapter was a huge success from the get go, thank you so much everybody. Most especially _Dreamlily_, _Lavender Rose Of Faith and The Silver-Butterfly150_ for reviewing, means a lot guys, thanks so much. Here's to hoping that this great start and momentum continues

Now on with the show!

* * *

_9:25AM the next day_

Thump Thump!

"Ugh... Gingka, get the door!" Masamune groaned, trying to ignore the knocking.

"I'm on it" said Gingka, who was already wide awake, wearing black shorts and a plain white T-shirt (What he referred to as his "sleeping" attire) He then clambered over the sleeping bags, most of the inhabitants of the sleeping bags snoring quite loudly. Eventually, he made his way to door and unlocked it to see Dunamis and Titi standing in the doorway, looking rather tired.

"Dunamis, Titi. It's great to see you guys!" Gingka shout excitedly as he gestured for Dunamis and Titi to come inside. "I trust you enjoyed your journey here"

"Yeah, we did" smiled Dunamis, before it quickly disappeared. "Right before we landed that is, I got some pretty weird looks for my attire. I heard someone call me the son of Gandalf, which made no sense at all. And on top of that, I was chased by a weird looking fat dude who thought I was his daughter!"

"Someone call you their daughter?" Masamune cracked up, peering his head around the corner with Toby and Zeo. "Do tell the story please, miss" they were quickly shut up by one look from Dunamis, who had his signature "Fuck Off!" stare on.

"Haha, you should see your face, Masamune. You look like you crapped yourself!" said Toby, who then entered a giggling fit as he dropped to the ground in laughter.

"Thank god your here, Dunamis. Good to see someone here who has sense" Tsubasa smiled, approaching Dunamis. "So Gingka roped you into this as well?" Dunamis only nodded firmly as Tsubasa contiuned. "Since were the only two left with sanity in here, I think it's best we stick together"

"That I can agree with wholeheartedly, Tsubasa" Dunamis smiled again as he glanced over to the kitchen. "Say, do you know how to make a cup of tea perchance, Tsubasa?"

"Sure, I'll make you some" Tsubasa and Dunamis made their way to the kitchen to see Zeo already in there, making a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, I'm finished with it now. There's two spare mugs in the cupboard nearest to the window" Zeo spoke to them before they could say anything. "Now don't look" Zeo then turned around. All Dunamis and Tsubasa could was the sound of water running. It sounded like someone had put the tap on into an already full cup of water. After a couple of seconds, Zeo then turned back round.

"May I ask what exactly what was it you were doing with that mug?" Dunamis asked, worried about a disgusting answer being inevitable.

"Well, I kinda took a whizz in the mug. And I'm gonna get Gingka to drink it!"

"Whoa hold up" Tsubasa interrupted the conversation. "Let me get this straight, you just pissed in a cup of tea and your going to get Gingka to drink it?"

"Well uh, yeah that's the plan" Zeo smiled sheepishly as he looked for an exit in the kitchen.

"Well you know what, Zeo? I for one would love to watch this!" Tsubasa laughed as he glanced over at Dunamis, who surprisingly, nodded approvingly.

HONK!

"Come on gang, time to get up!" Gingka shouted, blowing a novelty horn out loud in the bedroom. This caused Madoka to shoot up in her sleeping bag, eyes as wide as a clock. While Yuu however, screamed in terror, rolling and wriggling about in his sleeping bag.

"Once I get out of this mess your so dead!" Yuu shouted as he got himself into a knot in the sleeping bag.

"Here you go Gingka, a coffee on me" Zeo smiled, handed the mug of coffee. As Gingka took possession of the mug, Zeo tried his best to contain his laughter as Dunamis and Tsubasa looked on the scene unfolding before them.

"Uh... thanks I guess" Gingka answered, giving a weak smile to Zeo as he brought the cup to his lips, glanced at the now giggling Toby and Zeo, and downed the entire mug of pissy coffee. Which earned raucous laughter from Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo, while Dunamis just lightly chuckled.

"Congrats Gingka, you just drank and entire cup of piss!" Zeo laughed as Gingka felt the urge to spew. Finally, Gingka spat it back out, directly into Zeo's face. "God damnit!" Zeo cursed, grabbing a towel from the bathroom quickly. "It's seems I'm a god damn magnet for liquid these days. Water and now piss, whatever next?"

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna hurl" Gingka groaned out loud as his stomach sounded like an earthquake.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here!" Zeo shouted as he retreated into the living room and barricaded himself inside.

"I think we should all hang and do crazy stuff today, what do you guys think?" Toby spoke up, his comment getting nods of approval. "Though, what shall we do"

"I wanna take Dunamis clothes shopping!" Madoka shouted out loud as Dunamis seemed to panic and tried to escape, but it was futile. "I bet I could change your gear so you look hot!" she added as she dragged Dunamis out the door.

"Help... Me" Dunamis protested weakly to Tsubasa as he disappeared out of sight.

"I feel sorry for Dunamis man, he's not gonna make it!" Masamune commented, which Toby nodded in response.

"Remember what happened when she tried to do that to me?" Tsubasa asked, wondering if anyone else remember the torture she placed upon him.

"Oh yeah, how could ever forget that eh?" Toby laughed, clocking on to what Tsubasa was going on about.

"Well, I think I'll catch up to Dunamis and Madoka for the laughs" Tsubasa chuckled as he dashed out of the front door for the apartment and ran down the stairs.

"So, what shall the rest of us do in the meantime?" Masamune asked, shrugging his shoulders to signal he had no idea's whatsoever.

"How about we go skateboarding?" Toby suggested, which everyone nodded in approval.

"Sounds like a plan!" Zeo agreed as he opened the door to the living room, just as Gingka decided to puke, which prompted Zeo to action roll out of the way. "Phew, that was a close one" he sighed with relief, until he slipped on the puke and landed back first in it.

"Your not doing so well with this are you?" Titi asked, prodding Zeo in the ribs.

"I think life is messing with me, make it stop!"

* * *

That concludes chapter two, join us in chapter three for Dunamis and Madoka's shopping adventure and then chapter four to see the gang skateboarding!

That's all for now, catch you later in the next chapter!


	3. Day One: Part Two

What's up everybody, welcome to the newest installment of Flatmates! Success is still coming in, once again a big thanks you guys. Here's your reward, the next chapter in the Flatmates saga

Now on with the show!

* * *

"Tsubasa, thank god your here" Dunamis sighed with relief as he saw Tsubasa approaching him and Madoka. "Please tell me your here to get me out of this mess?"

"Sorry, Dunamis. But she cannot be stopped, she did this to me, might I add. Don't worry, dude, it's not as bad as your making it out to be"

"Enough talking guys, we've arrived!" Madoka shouted joyfully as Dunamis glanced up at the shops sign.

"Clothes 'N Stuff? That seems highly unoriginal" Dunamis spoke aloud with a look of disapproval etched across his face. "Seems like I'm gonna get dragged in here then" he sighed, resigning to the fact he was probably going to die in there.

"Don't worry man, I'll make sure you won't get trapped in there. After being dragged in there myself, plenty of escape routes began to open up. So if it gets any worse, then we'll use my latest one"

"Fat chance of that happening, in we go guys!" Madoka chirped, dragging Dunamis inside. While Tsubasa stuck his hands in his pockets and casually walked in.

"Well this is going to be interesting to say the least" Tsubasa chuckled to himself as he proceeded in while Madoka frantically looked for new clothes to buy for Dunamis.

* * *

"Madoka, for the last time I ain't coming out wearing this!" Dunamis shouted from behind the changing cubicle. "I look absolutely ridiculous!"

"Don't be silly, Dunamis. Come on out and let me have a look at you" Madoka responded.

After a deep sigh, Dunamis slowly appeared from the cubicle wearing really baggy camo shorts and a string vest. The sight was enough for Tsubasa to spit out chunks of the drink he was sipping on in laughter while Madoka was seemingly drooling.

"Are you kidding me, Madoka? I look like a massive tool!" Dunamis groaned as he quickly ran back into the cubicle.

"You looked absolutely yummy, Dunamis. At least try the other stuff" Madoka spoke, still drooling while Tsubasa could not help but feel a little creeped out.

"Note to self: Let Dunamis sleep on the couch for the next 30 days to avoid fangirl over there" Tsubasa spoke quietly to himself as he heard Dunamis cursing as he began changing clothes.

"You done yet, Dunamis?" Madoka excitedly asked.

"Yes" Dunamis groaned as he stepped out of the cubicle once more, this time he was now wearing blood red skinny jeans with black skateboarder shoes on. He also wore black leather biker gloves and a plain black T-Shirt with a denim vest over the top. Upon seeing it, Tsubasa gave Dunamis the thumbs up, while Madoka blushed brightly and fainted.

"That wasn't part of the plan for escaping, but good job anyways, Dunamis" Tsubasa chuckled as he pulled out his wallet. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the stuff your wearing and we'll get the hell outta here"

"Could not agree more, Tsubasa. Let's make like dairy products and cheese it!" Dunamis spoke, heading for the check out.

"Hehe, that's a good one. May have to use that one myself" Tsubasa laughed quietly to himself as he headed to the check out as well.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"Man, it was pretty nice of the people at the check out to let leave the store still wearing these clothes" Dunamis smiled as he placed his old gear into his new backpack. "And thanks for the backpack as well, Tsubasa"

"Your very much welcome, Dunamis. Now, we'll want to steer well clear of the skatepark, most likely cause Toby will end up skating through a ring of fire"

"Toby skated through a ring of fire?" Dunamis asked, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

"Yeah, he did it last year for a dare. He nailed it, then Masamune tried it and nearly burst into flames!"

"Haha, that does sound amusing" Dunamis chuckled to himself as he and Tsubasa continued walking through the downtown section. "Now we need to pass the time before the others get back to the apartment, what should we do?"

"I already have that covered, Dunamis. I brought a gym bag with me yesterday, there's actually no gym supplies in there, it's my Xbox 360 console!"

"Nice, I've heard a lot about those consoles. Which games do you have?"

"Uh, let me think. Tekken 6 and Gran Turismo 4, I didn't bring the others cause I have lot, and I mean a lot of games at home" Tsubasa then pulled out his mobile phone and started sending a text, Dunamis wondered who or what he was texting. After he finished the text, Tsubasa looked up at Dunamis. "Just sent a text to Hikaru, she's up for joining us in a Tekken 6 marathon. Let's head back to the apartment, we'll meet up with her there"

* * *

Ninety minutes later

"Dodge, move back, kick, kick, kick!" Tsubasa shouted to Dunamis, giving him commands to better his chances against Hikaru during the match. But alas, Dunamis got his ass handed too him.

"Damn it, I just got beaten... And badly by the looks of things" Dunamis chuckled as the Tekken 6 announcer read "Perfect!" out loud.

"Don't worry, not one of us has beaten her at this game"

"You got that right" Hikaru chirped confidently, placing the controller to one side. "Kicked everyone's ass at it, only lost once to Toby. He kept trying time after time and came so close, so I sort of felt sorry for him and let him win, but I did make it convincing"

"Sounds to me like you have a crush on the guy Hikaru" Tsubasa laughed out loud as Hikaru glared a thousand daggers at him.

"For your information, I have a crush on somebody else mind you. Before you ask who he is, you'll have to find out when the thirty days is up"

"Fair enough, who's up for a game of Gran Turismo!?" Tsubasa asked, searching in his gym bag for the game case.

"Count me in" Hikaru spoke normally, Dunamis only nodded.

Who was gonna kick who's ass this time?

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this insanity filled chapter, tune in next time for chapter four where Toby and the gang go skateboarding

Until the next chapter, keep smiling!


End file.
